


Scared To Be Lonely

by emmaleewhittaker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Reveal?, sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaleewhittaker/pseuds/emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Kinda angsty hanahaki disease one shot





	Scared To Be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clmeeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clmeeni/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Mini!! I loved my birthday gift from you and decided to write a little something, love you! Kinda like glaciator but then not… Song: Scared to be lonely by Martin Garrix and Dua Lipa.

Chat Noir bounded across the rooftops searching for his little lady, bouquet of roses in his hand. Today was Valentine's Day and all his friends exchanged little gifts with one another, but his lady luck was who he really wanted to see. Perching himself atop the Notre Dame he went about setting up the picnic he had planned for them, hoping she would like it. Soon enough it was set up and he waited for her, they had not agreed to meet up, but he hoped she would. The night grew cold and so did chat’s mood, he coughed a little and when he stopped he heard more. _Echoes? No…_

The coughing continued, and Chat quickly got up to investigate. Peering over the railing he spotted Marinette hunched over on her balcony in a coughing fit. Jumping over and extending his baton he landed just in time to catch her as she fell.

“Marinette! Are you alright?”

“Ch-at?” Her coughing subsided, and she was able to gaze up at him through her lashes. The look he was giving her was one of the utmost concerns.

“Are you sick?” He asked, gently lowering her into her rooftop chair and tucking the blanket she carried out, around her.

She wiped her mouth and noticed a rose petal in her mouth, quickly she pulled it from her lips and crushed it in her hands before turning back to Chat. “I’m fine, thank you. The night air took me by surprise is all.”

“Oh… Alright.”

Confusion crossed her face as she studied him. “What are you doing out?”

“Purrtroling of course” His joyful tone didn't show on his face and she knew something was up.

“Not just that… Oh! It’s Valentine's Day, were you waiting for Ladybug?” She paused, she was Ladybug. _Were they supposed to patrol?_

She thought about how at school she and all her friends had been celebrating, Chloe caused another Akuma, but it was quickly taken care of. She even managed two whole sentences to Adrien before shoving a box of homemade sweets into his arms and ducking her head. He accepted them of course and even praised her. Got her a card and box of candy hearts too. Her coughing started up again and she knew she shouldn't be thinking about Adrien, it only brought her pain, but at this stage it was slowly becoming too late to take her love back.

“Yeah, I was waiting for her. Princess are you sure you are alright.” This time she couldn't hide the large petals slipping from her mouth. Blood red like the ones he had gotten Ladybug tonight. “Marinette… Do you…” His question trailed off as he looked into her sad eyes, begging him not to pity her.

“It’s not _that_ uncommon. Surely you know of it.”

“My cousin and his girlfriend had it before they confessed. He said it was a scary relief.”

“Yeah confessing for me is out of the question.”

“But! You’ll die!” His outraged squeak was enough to pull her from her dark thoughts.

“Enough!” She tried to be stern and stood, brushing away the petals in her lap. “What did you have planned for Ladybug?”

He paused to think, cocking his head at her then he swooped to pick her up, arm under her legs and one banded around her back. “Hold on.” She squealed as he took two quick steps and a large jump over to the roof of the Notre Dame.

Shock was evident on her face as she took in the romantic scene. Candles, flowers, a small picnic, it was everything she would have wanted in a date. “Chat…”

“Dine with me Princess?” Chat Noir set her feet down and walked over to a pillow, she followed and sat down coughing a bit. He pulled out, meat, fruit, cheese and crackers, along with some croissants from her own bakery. She wondered how he got them. “Tell me about your day.” he put some items on a plate and handed it to her before fixing one for himself.

She picked at the buttery pastry. “My friend’s and I exchanged gifts.” She left it vague, hoping he wouldn't ask about her obvious crush on someone. Just thinking about him again set her into a fit of coughs, having to put down her plate till she gained control.

He looked at her with those sad cat eyes begging to take the pain away. “Did you see your crush? Did you give him something? Why didn't you confess, maybe he feels the same and can spare you the pain?”

“Yes, yes, and I told you, I can’t. Adri- he doesn't like me like that, he sees me as a friend. Plus, I can barely get a sentence out when I'm around him.”

Something in his heart pulled toward her, he wanted to know more, he didn't even know she talked to any other boys besides himself and Nino, and Nino was with Alya. Who else would cause her this pain. He was deep in thought when he noticed her hand pulling a slice of cheese from his plate. Her moan pulled him completely into the present, starting at her, eyes closed and pink tongue darting around her lips.

“Mmm, I love camembert, even if its stinky.” His mouth gaped open in shock and if Plagg wasn't in his suit he would probably be hugging and professing his love to the bluenette. Chat recovered and just smirked at her before grabbing a grape and popping it into his mouth.

Here with Chat was simple and easy, when she thought about Chat she didn't have the constricting pain, it was nice. Like all her thoughts, they turned to Adrien. Hacking up a full bloomed rose her air constricted and she would have fallen if not for her being held in Chat’s lap.

“Mari, you need to confess! This is killing you. I can't stand to see you in pain.” His heart throbbed, why was she stubborn, he was sure whoever she liked would reciprocate the sentiment back and they would be happy. He kissed her forehead and tried to send friendly vibes of how much he cared about her, her fit subsided, and she almost had enough flowers and petals to rival his own bouquet he got Ladybug.

Resigned, and likely going to prove Chat wrong, she climbed out of the river, denial. “Fine, tomorrow I’ll confess and prove you wrong. We won't be together and once that's done I’ll only have a few months.”

“You’re wrong. He will love you too, I know it.” He stroked her cheek and picked her up, her hands winding around his neck and he took off to take her back home. Landing he set her down and held her hand to his lips, giving it a kiss. “Rest up, big day, I hope to hear about the good news later.” She gave a wave and went inside as he took off to clean up and head home.

\-----

Marinette’s body knew she was going to confess, she hacked up a rose this morning but no more since. She grabbed some special Ladybug and Chat Noir cookies for Adrien and bounded off to school early, hoping to confess and get this over with. Like the lucky bug she is, she crossed the street at the same time Adrien’s limo pulled up to the school. Tripping over her feet she skidded to a stop in front of him.

“H-hi Adrien. Good morning!” His smile was wide and a tad awkward, but he smiled back.

“Good Morning Marinette.”

She bowed her head and walked next to him up the school stairs, he seemed content with the silence, but she started coughing and he turned to eye her with concern. “Are you alright?”

She turned away and stuffed some petals in her bag before smiling at him and thrusting the bag of cookies in his arm. “T-These are for you, A-Adrien.” He gently took the bag from her, his emerald eyes still wary but opening the bag had them joyous and his smile wide.

“Wow thanks! So… you’re early?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” _Shit. I have to do it now._ “Uh talk, can we? I m-mean, can we talk? Not here.” He looked around and grabbed her hand, quickly pulling them into an empty classroom, his stomach filled with dread, hopefully she was just asking about homework.

“What’s up?”

Bile and roses rose in her throat, she for sure thought she might vomit an entire bouquet on his Agreste sneakers. “Um so I-” She fell into a coughing attack and really did have one fall on his shoe, she felt mortified. “A-Adrien, I’m so sorry.”

“Who do you love Marinette? You need to confess.” he held her in his arms, supporting her small frame, eyes begging to know who was causing her pain. He was not prepared for her answer though.

“You.” She breathed out and felt the weight in her chest lift a significant amount. The vines were still there, constricting around her heart but not as tight, waiting to hear the answer. Making eye contact with his wide eyes was too much and she looked away, leaving his arms and holding onto herself, she felt so small.

Adrien stood there, he wasn't prepared for her confession, he was urging her, but he never thought it would be him. It made sense though, her stumbling words and blushes around him. He was the one causing her pain. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” He rushed out and enveloped her in a tight hug. She thought the sorry was like a confession but the tightness in her chest was not satisfied.

“I love you Adrien, ever since you first handed me your umbrella. That first clap of thunder sealed my fate.” The weight was back, like an elephant, she got the words out and now she was being pressured to know his response. She never talked about the disease and she didn't know much but wasn't she supposed to have time before she died from the vines constricting around her heart.

“Marinette, I- I love…” She felt the weight slowly lift with each slow word. “...Ladybug.” The world slammed back into view and the blood rushed to her ears. That was her, but he didn't know that. She started coughing, was this a completed confession, he loves her… right.” More roses spilled from between her lips and she collapsed on the floor with Adrien holding her. “I’m so sorry!” She hadn't realized she was crying until he brushed her tears away and she saw his green orbs were filled with unshed ones.

“I’m Ladybug” She choked out. If anyone was to know her identity it might as well be him. The soothing circles he was making on her back ceased and he went ridged.

“What?” He gasped out.

She stared at him and wished she didn't have to prove it. “Please, don't make me prove it.”

He let go of her and backed away, he needed time. “I need time.” He made it to the door before he heard her laugh and paused to look back at her tear stained face.

“Don’t take too long, who knows how much I’ll have.” Her grin felt a little off, but he left the classroom and she picked herself off the ground.

“Marinette! That was-”

“Quiet Tikki!” She pushed her back into her purse with the fallen roses and closed it up. She made her way out of the school. She texted Alya that she was sick and couldn't make it. She was sick, just not a common cold. She crawled into bed and curled up, closing her eyes. _Perhaps I can sleep the pain away._

\-----

Adrien took his time mulling this new development over. Alya said Marinette was staying home because she was sick, and he knew the truth. She was sick because of him, his conflicted feelings. He went home at lunch and daydreamed the whole rest of the day. Marinette claimed she was ladybug and soon pieces began to fall into place. They looked alike and his blushing face told him how he now had seen his classmate in a skin-tight suit. She didn't know he was Chat Noir though. Over the course of the day and half the night, he came to the realization that she needed to know and then they could finally be happy. He also came to the conclusion of why he would be periodically coughing when thinking of Ladybug, he had the same disease and with a reveal, he could cure them both.

With a quick ‘Claws Out’, he transformed and headed out to Maribug’s house. He started a coughing when he landed on her roof and it gave away his entrance. Marinette popped her head out of the door and left it open after one look at Chat. He slipped inside and slowly sat next to her on the bed. 

“I confessed today.” Chat stayed silent, so she just barreled on. “I gave him cookies and choked out an I love you. You know what he said… ‘I need time.’ I mean sure but also, I thought this weight would be lifted but I’ve just felt like I was suffocating. I even told him I was La-” She cut herself off and snapped her eyes up to his. “I’m sorry Chat.” Her eyes watered, and she hugged him. “I told someone before I told you, I’m sorry. I’m... I’m Ladybug.”

Once again, she surprised him, sure he should have been shocked, but he had already known because he was Adrien, the Adrien she confessed to, the one she loved, and he loved back. His heart expanded and then constricted, reminding him that he needed to confess or suffer the same fate she is.

“Mari, Princess, I have a secret to tell you too. Close your eyes.” She sat up from his chest and did as he said. “Claws in.” He whispered, and the green glow showed her mouth drop a little at the fact he was no longer in the suit. “Keep them closed, you’ll know when to open them when I finish explaining.”

She licked her lips and buzzed with excitement, he knew who she was, and she was hopefully going to figure out who her best friend, besides Alya, was. She slowed her breathing and heard his match hers.

“I’m going to start by saying you’re my best friend, all this time, knowing you were so close. I was a fool for not realizing it sooner but Plagg, my kwami, told me its magic. Much like our disease. I started feeling the symptoms recently and it only increased today, and I knew I couldn't keep you waiting. Last night was great and I hope we can have many more moments.” Her brows creased in confusion, what was happening… “I love you Marinette, My Lady, My Princess.” She felt a pressure against her lips and her eyes snapped open.

Ocean blue met grass green and she didn't know what to expect, the pain was finally gone and here was Chat Noir, kissing her. Adrien was kissing her, he loved her, all of her. He pulled back when she didn't kiss him back and looked confused and scared. She smiled and leapt into his arms, this time being the one to initiate a kiss. He kissed her back and they fell into a nice rhythm, both barely coming up for air until a few throats cleared near their heads. Their kwamis.

“So, you love camembert huh?

“Plagg!” Tikki scolded Plagg and looked shyly between Marinette and Adrien. “What he means to say is he is glad you two worked it out.”

“Cheese and cookies are downstairs, don't get caught.” Mari gave Plagg a little head scratch and he shot off with Tikki to the kitchen. Adrien was in awe of her, she was his everything.

“I love you.” He murmured and didn't realize he said it out loud until she blushed.

“I love you too, Adrien, mon minou.” Both bodies took a deep breath and felt no constraints on their hearts. Mari snuggled into his chest on the bed. “Guess talking to you got easy... real quick.”

He laughed and kissed her head. “Yeah, that it did.”


End file.
